The Last Waterbender
by screwtherulesihavmoney
Summary: My first story. Takes place after The Southern Raiders. Katara is captured by the Southern Raiders, and Aang must save her. Please review, again first story, no flames. kataang
1. Prolouge: Yan Rha's Plan

The Last Waterbender

Prologue: Yon Rha's Plan

Yon Rha glanced up, making sure the water tribe girl and the boy with the scar were gone. He picked himself up and started to gather the food he had dropped. Mother would be mad about having to eat the wet muddy food, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. For soon Yan Rha would be the greatest man in fire nation history.

His plan was simple, really. When Yon Rha had retired, the Southern Raiders had told him to report any useful information he found. This would certainly count…

But I'm getting ahead of myself, he thought. First he had to send a message to the leader of the Southern Raiders, requesting a meeting with him. Yon Rha started home to retrieve his messenger hawk. As he walked, it occurred to him that he had murdered that innocent water tribe woman in cold blood. Then again, he thought, it was her foolish choice to sacrifice her own life for her daughters. But, Yon Rha thought as he arrived home, he would have to abandon these thoughts if he was to lead the assault on the last waterbender of the southern water tribe.

* * *

**_Whaddya think? sorry that its kinda short, i promise the other chapters will be longer. Yes, that was some Yon Rha x Kya, but most of the story is kataang. PLEASE REVIEW!! Special thanks to Aneras713 for helping me upload this._**


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Chapter 1: The Meeting

A few weeks later, Yon Rha walked into General Jai's private meeting room. A wave of nostalgia hit him as he sat on the cherry colored sofa. After all, this had been his meeting room for fifteen years. Unfortunately, Jai had added huge, ugly, and all together disturbing platypus bear heads on the walls. Yan Rha's thoughts were interrupted then by the arrival of the general himself.

"Good afternoon, Yan Rha." Jai said as he sat down. " Let's get down to business, shall we? In your letter, you said you had found important information. Explain."

Yon Rha cleared his throat and began. " Well, you remember our last raid on the Southern Water Tribe?'

" Yes. You were intent on killing the last waterbender, and you did."

" Yes well, it appears I didn't."

" What!"

" I'm afraid so."

" How?"

" Her daughter paid me a visit, and revealed she's the last waterbender."

" You have a plan?"

" If I didn't, I wouldn't be here."

" Then please, explain."

Yon Rha explained his plan. Jai never interrupted, but listened intently.

Finally, when Yon Rha was done, he spoke.

" Well Yon Rha, that is an excellent plan. I'll have the troops ready in a week, and we'll set out."

The two men stood, bowed to each other, and Yon Rha walked out of the room, smiling.

* * *

**_Toldya it would be longer. btw Fire Lord Lionheart, i made sure to capatilize Water Tribe this time. Next chapter might take longer cuz of school. Plz review._**


	3. Chapter 2: The Attack

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

* * *

Chapter 2: The Attack

It was a normal day. Well, as normal as a day gets for Team Avatar. Zuko was, of course, pushing Aang to master firebending. Aang was, of course, fawning over Katara. And Katara was, of course, keeping a close eye on Zuko to make sure he didn't hurt Aang. Like I said, normal day.

It was nearly midnight when it happened. Momo's super-sensitive ears heard it first. He clambered onto Appa's head and screeched in his ear, waking him up. (For someone so heavy, Appa is a very light sleeper.) Seeing it, Appa roared, waking everyone up.

" What is it, buddy?" Aang yelled at Appa. Appa jerked his head to the east, trying to get Aang to see it. Aang turned around, and gasped.

Standing at the front gate were hundreds of Fire Nation soldiers. Sokka and Katara recognized them at once. They were the Southern Raiders, The monsters who took their mother's life. But only Katara and Zuko recognized the man leading them.

Yon Rha.

" Well, looky here, Yon Rha. She's traveling with the Avatar. We'll kill two birds with one-" Jai didn't get to finish his thought, because all of a sudden, Zuko shot him with a fireball. "Run!" He shouted to Aang and Katara.

Things started to happen very fast then.

Team Avatar engaged the Southern Raiders in battle. They were all skilled fighters, but the Southern Raiders had numbers on their side. With their protectors distracted, two soldiers snuck up behind Aang and Katara and grabbed them. Toph noticed and sent a wave of earth towards them. It hit Aang and his captor. His captor fled in terror. Aang was knocked out.

When Aang woke up, the Southern Raiders were gone.

And so was Katara.

* * *

**_Sorry I haven't been doing disclaimer i forgot. PLEASE REVIEW_**


	4. Chapter 3: Anger

Sorry it took so long to update enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

* * *

Chapter 3: Anger

" NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aang yelled, jumping high into the air with airbending. How could they have just taken her from right under his nose?! If only he still had the avatar state, then-

"Aang!" Suki called. "Come down! We're all upset, but we need to work together to save her!"

Aang floated down, but he wasn't any less angry.

"Why didn't you do anything!?" Aang accused.

"There were to many of them, and we couldn't-" Toph began, but Aang interrupted her.

"You could have stopped them! You could have saved her!" At this point, Aang was on the ground, bawling. There was no point. If Katara wasn't in his life, then-

Zuko grabbed him then and shook him by the shoulders. " Listen Aang! I know you're upset, but we have to come up with a plan, so CALM DOWN!!"

Aang stopped crying at once. Zuko could be very commanding when he wanted to. Must be a royal thing.

"Thank you." Zuko said. " Now here's the plan."

Zuko explained his plan. It was very good, excellent in fact. The group agreed to it, and went to bed. They had to start preparations at dawn.

Aang, however, couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw that last bit of her he'd glimpsed before falling unconscious. The fear in her eyes, and the concern for him on her face.

And finally, just as he fell into unconsciousness, those three pleading words he had heard her scream.

" Aang, help me!"

* * *

**_Poor Aang! Don't worry Moony, We'll check in with our favorite Waterbender next chapter. Please Review!_**


	5. Chapter 4: The Prisoner

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Prisoner

" I'm going to ask you one more time- are there any other waterbenders?" Jai interrogated his new prisoner. " And don't lie to me. Remember what happened to your mother?" Jai smiled as his subject cringed at the memory.

" I keep telling you, I'm the only one!" Katara said, annoyed. Why couldn't he leave her in her cell in peace?

" Do you know what-" Jai couldn't finish his threat, because Yon Rha walked in then.

" Let it go, Jai. She's not lying." Katara never thought she would ever be so grateful to the monster who took her mother's life. "Come. We have some business to discuss."

"Guy's been here a week and he thinks he's still leader." Jai muttered to himself as he followed Yon Rha out the door.

Katara lay down and sighed. They were probably planning the execution. That was her fate. In three days time, she was to be hanged in a public ceremony. It didn't matter though. Ever since she left Aang, she had felt numb. She could just picture his perfect face, his beautiful eyes, his cute nose-

Katara grabbed her chest in agony. It hurt to think about him, even more than it hurt to think about Sokka and Toph. Those two were her family, and she missed them. But Aang-

_Wait a minute._ Katara thought. _Do I love Aang?_

She knew, of course, that Aang loved her. After all, they had kissed at the invasion. But she had never thought about herself loving him.

Then again, after all they had shared, the adventures, the pain, the Cave of Two Lovers-

_Oh my God. I love Aang!_

Katara let the realization flood over her. She loved Aang. She really, really loved Aang. But, she reminded herself, it didn't matter. In a few days she'd be dead. She would never see him again. She let the pain at this thought turn back into the numbness she had felt since she last saw the Avatar.

* * *

**_Katara and Aang sitting in a tree. Kiss- well, you know the rest._**

**_Please Review!_**


	6. Chapter 5: The Journey

Chapter 5: The Journey

Chapter 5: The Journey

The boat (Which Sokka had affectionately named " The boat Team Avatar used to save Katara.) Was heading at a swift pace for the Fire Nation Capital. Aang sat on the helm, staring off into the distance, seeing nothing. The others knew better than to try to cheer him up. They had gone through their preparations quietly, always casting a worried glance in his direction.

Like now, Sokka and Zuko sat behind a barrel, whispering.

" He can't go on like this," Zuko whispered. Sokka nodded. They were all horrified that Katara was gone, but Aang had been hit the hardest of all. If they never found her, or were to late, Katara wasn't the only one they'd lose.

…

Elsewhere on the ship, Toph and Suki were preparing dinner. They talked as they worked.

" I'm worried about Aang." Suki whispered.  
Toph nodded. She couldn't see, but she could feel the depression coming off of him.

" You're so lucky you don't have to see him like this." Suki muttered as she went to get everyone for dinner.

…

Zuko, Suki, Toph and Sokka sat in a circle, eating their food. Aang sat away, eating nothing. There was no talking, just silence, as usual.

Out of nowhere, Zuko slammed his bowl down. " That's it!" He yelled. "I can't take it anymore! Ever since Katara was captured, it's like you're not here. What would Katara say if she saw you now!?"

With a jolt Aang realized he was right. Katara would want him to be strong. He had to be brave for her.

He moved closer to the circle. " Can I have some of that rice?"

he asked Suki. She smiled and handed it over.

They spent the rest of the night discussing their favorite Katara moments. Aang smiled as he listened to Sokka talk about Katara saving the captured earthbenders, knowing that he'd shared moments with her too, like the kiss at the invasion, or the Cave of Two Lovers.

The next morning when Aang woke up, the boat wasn't moving.

They had arrived.


	7. Chapter 6: Searching

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

* * *

Chapter 6: Searching

The next part of the plan was to; disguised as Fire Nation soldiers, ask around to see if anyone knew where Katara was.

The team docked at the harbor, split up, and was know prowling through the streets, looking for some one to ask.

Suki gossiped with a group of schoolgirls

Zuko talked to a merchant of cabbage.

Toph and Sokka interrogated a young couple.

Aang chatted with some little kids playing ball.

Two hours later, they regrouped. Aang, Zuko, and Suki had nothing. Sokka and Toph however, had gotten a huge lead.

" They're keeping Katara in a cell in the palace. She's going to be executed tomorrow!"

"WWWWHHHHAAATTTT!!" The others screamed. Except for Zuko.

He nodded. " So we have one day. Plenty of time. Luckily, I know a shortcut to the dungeon."

He turned, and gesturing with his hand for them to follow him, walked towards the palace.

They walked in silence to the side of the palace. Making sure no one was watching, he lifted a piece of metal, revealing a small hole in the wall.

Zuko jumped in, swallowed by darkness. The others followed, leaving Aang last.

He took a breath. It was hard for him to think of the love of his life being killed, but he forced it out of his mind. He had to focus on rescuing Katara.

With a nod to himself, he jumped into the awaiting blackness.

* * *

Review or Die!


	8. Chapter 7: Preparations

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

* * *

Katara lay on her side and peeked out of the window. She had found this little opening in her cell yesterday. It had a great view of the courtyard, where the preparations for her execution were underway. She watched now the general and the soldiers go through a verbal run-through of tomorrow.

" So at dawn, a procession will escort her into the courtyard, with all the guests watching. She will be led onto the podium, where a page will list her crimes against the Fire Nation. We'll put the noose around her neck and- well you know the rest."

The soldiers snickered, and Katara had to fight back the vomit in her throat. These sick monsters actually enjoyed the deaths of others!

_Oh well. My death means nothing to me. My only regret is that I'll never see-_

" Sir!" a guard ran up to Jai with a report. " We have found enemies lurking in the dungeon- the Avatar and his allies!"

_No!_ Katara jerked up, and pressed her ear closer to listen. _Oh please, no._

" We suspect they were trying to free the waterbender. We have locked them in prison. Of the allies there is Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, whose father wishes to deal with him, and an escaped Boiling Rock prisoner, who will be returned. That is all."

_No Aang! Why'd you try to save me? You put everyone in danger!_

Katara focused on breathing in and out. The world was spinning. How could he be foolish enough to try to save her? She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see. Only one thought crossed her mind.

Poor Aang would be claustrophobic in a prison cell.

" Did you hear that, waterbender? Your little friends tried to save you. Too bad they got caught."

" You know what, Jai? Why don't you just SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

Jai's mouth hung open for a second, but he quickly regained control. " You'll be dead in a few hours, so I won't bother to punish you."

Jai walked out of the room, leaving Katara alone. She finally broke down and cried.

A few hours later, she felt herself being heaved out of her cell.

It was time.

* * *

this time, review or i will send the Souther Raiders after you!


	9. Chapter 8: No Hope

Disclaimer: if i own avatar, pigs can fly

* * *

Aang sat in the prison cell, tears streaming down his face

Aang sat in the prison cell, tears streaming down his face. He had failed. He had failed the world, he had failed his friends, and most of all, he had failed Katara.

Aang looked around him. Sokka and Suki clung to each other, despair on their faces. Toph sat in a corner, her back to Aang and the others. Zuko sat next to him, looking deep in thought. Probably thinking of an escape plan. Whatever. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to work. Nothing would. There was no hope.

No hope. Aang shuddered. Katara always had believed there was hope. But then again, Katara wasn't here. In fact, soon she wouldn't even be alive. There was no hope.

_No. I can't believe that. There has to be a way._

Suddenly, Aang was filled with a tremendous power. Could it be the Avatar State? No, this felt different. Better. It felt warmer, more full than the Avatar State. Much more powerful.

It was love.

Aang's spirit seemed to lift from his body, but he was still vaguely aware of bending the metal bars in half and breaking them to pieces, and running through the halls, shooting fire at anyone who got in his path. Soon he was out in the open, running towards the courtyard, where the ceremony had begun.

He hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

**_Wow that was short. Sorry about that PLEASE REVIEW!! Only two chapters left!_**


	10. Chapter 9: Love

Thanks to all who reviewed!

imkingdavid: Thaks for noticing that! That would have been dramatic, if only I'd thought to do that. Yeah I know my chapters are short the truth is I'm way too lazy to make them longer.

AangKatara777: Sorry to make you wait. I have a tendency to procastinate

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Aang raced to the courtyard, the trees a green blur

Aang raced to the courtyard, the trees a green blur. From here he could hear the executioner welcoming the crowd. There wasn't a lot of time. The ceremony would only take a few minutes, and then he'd be too late.

Why did the courtyard have to be so far away from the dungeon! Was fate itself against him? It sure seemed like it.

Just as these last thoughts registered through his head, Aang arrived at the gates of the courtyard. He hid behind a bush, waiting for the right moment.

His eyes were marveled at the sight of Katara. Her clothes were disheveled, her eyes bloodshot, her hair a tangled mess. It hurt to see her like this, but he could still see the girl he loved, and it made his heart swell with joy.

Aang's attention drifted to the rope around her neck, and the sound of the page as he read:

"On this day, we kill the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. Not only is she an enemy for her bending, she is an ally of the Avatar."

Aang didn't want to listen to anymore. Gathering that strength that had gotten him out of the prison cell, he hopped on his glider and flew over the courtyard.

Almost at once, arrows and fireballs flew at him. He dodged them agilely, letting his need to save Katara lead him. He swept onto the stage and let a powerful airbending move push the soldiers away.

He could feel Katara watching him, but he couldn't look at her. Her beautiful face would just distract him. And distraction wouldn't help since he was trying to dodge fire.

Suddenly, the soldiers ceased fire and backed away. Fire Lord Ozai stepped onto the stage, fury the reigning emotion in his golden eyes.

The Fire Lord and the Avatar engaged in battle for the first and probably only time. He shot fire, while Aang dodged it and sent an attack of one of the elements. This pattern went on and on for a while. Katara watched him, and after a while Aang could feel Sokka, Zuko, Toph, and Suki watching him too.

After a few hours it happened. Ozai, sick of playing games, shot lightning at Aang. He was not worried, for he had been practicing with Zuko, and felt confident he could redirect whatever Ozai could throw at him. However, he had underestimated this particular bolt of lightning.

It was large, larger than anything he had ever seen. And it was headed straight for his heart. Aang's concentration snapped, and it hit him.

The pain lasted for a second, and then a murky darkness covered everything. Before it could cover his ears, he heard a sweet voice screaming:

" No, Aang!"

…

Aang opened his eyes, but they weren't his physical eyes. He glanced around him, and saw a familiar looking forest. He was in the spirit world.

" Aang, wake up. You are safe." Avatar Roku commanded from above him. Aang sat up, though he quickly regretted it. His head was spinning.

" Aang, listen to me. You were not harmed. You are fine, but your friends are not. You must return to the mortal world and save them."

" But Roku, I can't! The only way I can save them is with the Avatar State, and I don't have that!"

" Aang, you do not need the Avatar State. You just need love. You have already used it, you know as well as I do that it is more powerful than the Avatar State."

Roku was right. The spirit world melted from his vision, and the pinkining sky appeared in its place.

Mere instants had passed in the physical world. Ozai's hand was still struck out towards him, a smile playing on his lips.

Aang's strength found him, and he sprang at Ozai, creating lightning as he did. He flung it at him, and in seconds he was dead.

The great strength left him, and he floated to the ground. All eyes were on him, but he didn't look at them. He had eyes for one girl and one girl alone.

He walked to where Katara stood with her hands tied behind her back. " I love you." He whispered.

" I love you, too." She whispered back. And they leaned into a kiss full of passion, longing, and most of all, love.

* * *

Please Review! Just one more chapter to go!


	11. Epilouge

* * *

  


* * *

  


Here we go guys, the final chapter.

Disclaimer: Do I look like Viacom to you?

* * *

After the preceding battle the following things happened:

Ozai was buried hastily in the courtyard, and the Southern Raiders were thrown in jail. Zuko finally achieved his destiny and was made Fire Lord. After the ceremony, Sokka proposed to Suki, who joyfully said yes. Aang smiled at Katara, and she smiled back. They were too young to get married, but someday…

Toph was happy too, especially since she had met an earthbender named Haru at the coronation. She couldn't see, but she imagined him cute.

As for Aang and Katara, life couldn't be better. He made her another necklace, though it wasn't as long lasting as her mother's: it was made of the four elements. Engraved onto it was a heart.

However, one person wasn't happy. As Yon Rha sat in his cellar, rage ran through him like a herd of stampeding Saber-tooth Moose Lion. After weeks of planning and thinking, Yon Rha looked up and smiled.

He had the most perfect plan for revenge.

The End

* * *

Thanks to evreyone who has read this story and likes it. If enough people want a sequel, I'll write one.


End file.
